


i like you (or at least i think i do)

by revior



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Oblivious Kyan Reki, episode 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: "You should just tell her you like her."There's a few things to discuss between Langa and his mother, but he would go tellhimhe liked him very soon.OR episode 8 coda
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 120





	i like you (or at least i think i do)

**Author's Note:**

> we all knew what he was really saying in episode 8

"You just have to tell her you like her."

The words resonnated through Langa's head and he couldn't understand how his mother was so oblivious about everything. "I don't think you understand."

"What's there to understand?" said his mother. "You like her, so if you think you like her back, you should tell her how you feel."

Langa cleared his throat. "There's one tiny issue, though."

"What is it?"

Langa knew that his mom would be supportive. There was no way she wouldn't be. But of course, he didn't know if it was the right moment.

"Oh."

Langa looked up, confused. He didn't say anything - yet - but it sounded as if she understood. "You know?"

"I mean, it was always an option, since you never had any interest in girls, but I didn't give it much thought. It's not like it changes anything, right?"

"It really doesn't," answered Langa, happy that she thought of it the same way he did.

She nodded. "You just decided to share this with me. Same old you." There was a short pause as she eyed her son. "So, I'm guessing it's a he?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the sides of her mouth turned up. "It's that friend of yours, isn't it? Reki?"

"Yes. But we had a fight so now I don't know if he still wants to be my friend, let alone... anything else."

"Well, I think you should go talk to him about this."

Langa huffed. "He's not picking up any of my calls, mom..."

"Then you just have to fo out of your way and get him. In person."

"Don't you think that's overdoing it?"

Langa's mom huffed. "Not at all. There are many things you shouldn't do for love, but going out of your way to confess your love is something you should _totally_ do."

Langa nodded, not sure if he really agreed with her. Instead of saying anything else, he stood up and then ran outside.

"Oh," was all his mom could muster up. "Go get him."

* * *

Langa banged on the front door twice before suddenly realizing that it seemed a bit aggressive and stopped entirely before knocking lightly.

The door opened revealing a visibly tired Reki. "Langa? What are you doing here?"

"How do I put this...?"

"If you've come to apologize, it's fine. I was never really mad at you in the first place."

"I'm sorry, but also that's not the real reason I came over."

A puzzled expression appeared on Reki's face. "What's up then?"

"I have a confession to make. I know that it sounds weird, but I do," Langa looked down on his feet as he spoke, blushing slightly.

"This is weird. Stop with the unnecessary suspense and just tell me."

Reki looked at Langa with an annoyed expression and Langa understood him completely, but he also didn't know how to say it.

"I like someone. A lot."

Reki smiled. "You really came all the way here at this hour just to tell me you like someone? Only you would do something like that."

"Yes, I did."

Reki started to laugh uncontrollably before stopping abruptly. "So, what's her name?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that..."

"Can you just tell me? I kind of have to go to sleep soon."

"It's not even nine pm, Reki. I'm sure you can stay here a second longer."

"Well, I'm kind of watching a movie, and I want to get back to it as soon as possible."

"It's you," whispered Langa. "It's you," he repeated a bit louder.

Reki's mouth dropped open. "Really? Why would you like me?"

"I don't know to be honest, but I just do."

"That's mean."

Langa laughed. "Is that all you have to say to me? Nothing else?"

"Oh, I think I like you too. But I don't really understand feelings very well, so I can't say."

"You _don't know_ whether you like me or not?"

Reki stepped out of the house barefoot. "Well, feelings are complicated. But I think I like you. Do you wanna watch a movie with me now?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are really appreciated!!


End file.
